


con artists (suna rintarou)

by lilytrii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kinky stuff, Mafia AU, Movie References, Reader is a criminal, The Godfather - Freeform, Violence, don 2006, godfather inspired, mature themes, nsfw scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilytrii/pseuds/lilytrii
Summary: in which the deadly right-hand for don shinsuke falls for a simple con artist, resulting in a rather complex relationship for the 2.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Tendou Satori & Reader
Kudos: 1





	con artists (suna rintarou)

**1972, flashback.**

a busy, secluded bar on the tip of the street. the place where the most deadly people came to hangout. one of them being y/n l/n, or the alias she goes by there, solar.

see, solar was a rather mysterious person when it came to the crime world. nobody knew solar's pronouns nor what solar looked like, so they all classified him as a he, due to the all black clothing he would usually wear during the times he was at the bars. sure, it made him stand out quite a bit, but that didn't change the fact that solar, or y/n, was treated like all the other rich douchebag criminals there. 

glasses piled up onto the back-counters, women wearing their finest dresses and the men in suites piling for business deals and women on their laps? it seemed ordinary enough, solar thought. but tonight, was bound from ordinary. exactly one week ago, solar was drunk by accident, and made a deal with a boss of a gang. the deal insisted of 5,000,000 yen by the end of the week, and solar would reveal his identity. 

although it was quite stupid, y/n was like that. the gang leader she'd decided with, sawamura daichi, was a reasonable man. he liked his deals straight to the point; not sugar-coated. so, the "man" with the black hoodie and jeans made his way inside the bar, immediately punked with women on his shoulders, seeing him. although his ears were slightly muffled, he could still vividly hear the women saying things along the lines of "it's solar!" and "please marry me!"

"hey, hey ladies.." solar grumbled, prying off the 2 women who were on his arms, that didn't really pay any attention due to the fact he was heading to the back room. and there they were: daichi sawamura, the leader of the gang known as the karasuno kickers. with him, were his true trusted men: koshi sugawara and asahi azumane. with sugawara, was shimizu kiyoko. no denying that solar found her hot, i mean, who wouldn't? regardless, he still sat down in the center amidst their game of poker they were playing, legs crossed. 

"ah, solar, welcome welcome." daichi greeted, earning greetings from the whole table. solar only nodded, getting straight to the point. 

"greetings, sawamura. let's get to the point, do you have the money?" solar asked, his arms crossing on his knees, legs manspreading. daichi just chuckled, motioning for kiyoko to get a briefcase from the table.

"and i did bring the money, solar. now, our deal..." daichi reminded, handing him the case from kiyoko. solar quickly opened it, and there it was. 5 million yen on the spot. seeing this, solar slightly smiled, and then set the briefcase on his chair. sighing, he stood up. but generally, solar wasn't a very prepared person, but y/n was.

"okay, i guess i'll get to it." solar replied, taking off the zippers of his jacket slowly enough. it was almost considered a strip tease if the hoodie was the only thing y/n was wearing. 

and sure enough, a black hoodie zipped off into a small f/c dress, with flowers adorned at the top and bottom. the group widened, seeing the fact that the man they made a deal with wasn't a man at all, yet a woman. the jeans slipped off before they could process what was happening, and revealed a woman. her h/c girl was slightly frizzy, and her e/c eyes bored into the ones of daichi. she just smirked, grabbing the bag and immediately rushing away from karasuno. out of the room, down the hallway, she quickly exited the bar, catching her breathe in some random alleyway.

_the only thing she heard was the yells and cries of the gang known as karasuno and y/n l/n skipped through the night, not caring about the constant remarks to her._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
